It's Not Easy Being A Giant Metallic Orb
by gosakurago
Summary: Sphere might be made of metal, but she has feelings too. Unfortunately, being made of metal can be quite troublesome… Crack!fic


Hi there! This is just a simple one shot crack fic, because there are currently no other fanfics that list Sphere as their main character. This is purely for the love of Sphere! Come on, fandom, we need to show our favorite robotic rolly-polly some love!

I did not beta this one as it is merely a simple little one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Young Justice. If I did, Cheshire's mask would already be in a steady relationship with Artemis's arrow :)

* * *

><p><em>Roll, roll, roll…<em> Just another boring day in the Cave for Sphere. '_There must be something to do around here…'_ thought Sphere. So she rolled off… _Roll, roll, roll…_

_Roll, roll, roll…_ She decided to go swimming, but when she reached the beach, she remembered that she is metal and sinks in water. She splashed around on the shore for awhile until she realized that the wet sand was gumming up her systems. So she rolled away sadly…_ Roll, roll, roll…_

_Roll, roll, roll…_ Sphere tried to make a sand castle, but then remembered that she had no hands to make one with. She unhappily rolled back and forth, trying to form a shape by pushing the sand around, but all she did was dig herself into a hole. After a few minutes of wiggling back and forth desperately, Sphere managed to dislodge herself from the indent. _'I guess nature wasn't made machine-friendly,' _noted Sphere sadly. So she turned around and rolled back inside…_ Roll, roll, roll…_

_Roll, roll, roll…_ A very gloomy Sphere rolled slowly into the Cave's living room. If she had feet, she would be dragging them across the carpet as she made her way towards the couch where her favorite human was lounging. Superboy sat silently, staring intently at a screen that Sphere had heard called a '_tee-vee'_. She rolled over to her friend and beeped cheerfully at him, hoping he would cheer her up. Connor Kent turned and smiled at the round machine before patting her 'head' a few times. "Sorry Sphere, not now," he told her, "I'm busy." Sphere turned in place. '_But… the tee-vee's not on…'_ she beeped back at him. She knew he couldn't _really_ understand her, but he seemed to get the gist of what she was saying anyway. "I'm trying to use heat vision, like Superman," he answered without turning away from the screen, "If _he_ can do it, so can I! But, um… you should probably stay away from me for a bit. I don't want to accidentally, you know, melt you down or turn you into scrap metal or something." Sphere beeped in argument, but her reasons seemed to fall on deaf ears. So she gave up, and rolled away disheartened… _Roll, roll, roll…_

_Roll, roll, roll…_ Sphere decided to try M'gann next. She rolled up into the kitchen and bumped into the Martian's legs in greeting. Normally, M'gann would welcome her with open arms, but this time, the kind, green girl was hurriedly floating back and forth across the kitchen, levitating different foods and ingredients every which way. A machine that the girl constantly used called an '_uh-vin' _was making unnatural grumbling noises. It scared Sphere; she was certain that it wished to incinerate her with its scary flamethrowers. M'gann finally noticed the metallic ball whimpering beeps at the uh-vin and pushed her back saying, "Don't touch it, Sphere! I just got it working again!" She then shooed Sphere out of the kitchen, telling her that she was taking up too much space in the kitchen. So Sphere sadly rolled away… _Roll, roll, roll…_

_Roll, roll, roll…_ Sphere rolled out into the hall and saw Wally and Artemis yelling something about her room being filled with water balloons. Sphere wasn't quite sure why, but she'd had never seen them together and not arguing about _something_, so it wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. Rolling up to the two teens, she beeped in greeting. No response; they hadn't even noticed her yet. Sphere back up and transformed, _clinking_ and _clanging_ until she had become Wally's favorite super-cycle. Still nothing, not even a glance. Sphere beeped in annoyance and rolled straight in between the two heroes, startling them so badly that Wally even gave a girly shriek. Sphere thought for sure that they would pay her a bit of attention now. But instead, they both yelled at her for interrupting and told her to leave. She knew that they were just grumpy with each other and were just taking it out on her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Brokenhearted, Sphere left the two to their argument and rolled away… _Roll, roll, roll…_

_Roll, roll, roll…_ Sphere was so upset that she didn't even see the Boy Wonder until she had already knocked him off his feet. "WOAH!" he yelped, but before he could hit the ground, he did a perfect back flip in the air and landed back on his feet. He smiled at her, "Hey Sphere. Have you seen—" He was cut off by Artemis's voice shouting a string of rather strange words that Sphere figured could not be very nice. As Sphere turned towards the voice, she heard Robin say cheerfully, "Ah, there they are! Later, Rolly-Polly." Sphere swung back around and beeped desperately, hoping that he would understand her distress and stay, but he was already gone, his infamous cackle echoing through the hallway. Her imaginary shoulders drooped and she just rolled away… _Roll, roll… roll…_

_Roll… roll, roll…_ If Sphere was able to, she would be in tears by now. She would've done anything for a little love at this point. So when she rolled into the main hall of the Cave and saw Kaldur standing there, she bolted at him and barreled him over. She started pouring out her feelings and everything that had happened to him, but it all just came out in a fast series of beeps and boops. But Kaldur was kind and empathetic, and seemed to understand that there was something wrong. "What is it, Sphere?" he asked kindly, patting her gently, "Is something the matter? Come, you may talk to me." _WEEEEEEOOOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOO!_ An alarm went off throughout the Cave, followed by an incoming call from Batman. "Sorry, Sphere," Kaldur apologized as her pushed her off of him and stood up, "We've got a mission, so I'll talk to you later." And with one last smile, all six members of the Team ran out into the main hall, took off through the beta tube, and disappeared from sight. Sphere just stared at the spot into which they had just vanished before rolling slowly towards the middle of the room… _Roll… roll… roll…_

_Roll… roll… roll…_ Sphere wished she wasn't a metal ball. That way she could go swimming and build a sand castle. She could help M'gann bake, or have fun arguing with Wally and Artemis. She could disappear like Robin, or go help the Team on missions. But most of all, she could laugh, or cry, or show any other emotion that she wanted to; and everyone would actually understand how she was feeling. She came to a slow stop in the center of the massive hall, and if she wasn't already spherically shaped, she would have curled up in a little ball and just laid there crying… '_I want to feel loved'…_

That's when she heard a deep grunt from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around; she could already tell that it was the Cave's resident oversized canine.

Wolf gave another low growl, but Sphere continued to ignore him. _'I bet he's just grumpy that I'm in his normal sleep spot,_ she thought impatiently, _Why is he even here? He usually goes on the missions with Supey… the ones _I_ can't go on…_

Sphere felt a nudge on her back and, snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that Wolf had moved up right behind her now. He nudged her with his nose once more, obviously trying to get her attention.

'_I know I'm in your spot, Wolf, but could you just let me stay here for now!' _she beeped out at him desperately, '_After all, I have no one to go to. Nobody will let me stay with them…'_ Feeling even more dejected, she turned her robotic eye even farther from the giant canine.

The nudging stopped immediately, and for a few seconds, Sphere actually thought that he had left her alone, too. But then suddenly she felt soft fur caress her metallic skin and enfold her in its warmth. Wolf plopped down with a grunt, his body curled comfortingly around the melancholy orb. Resting his head on his front legs, he snuggled in close to Sphere. He slanted his eyes and gave her a look, and for some reason, Sphere knew exactly what he was trying to say: _'I'm staying with you, alright? So stop complaining and relax.'_ After a moment of surprise, she was overcome with a sudden sense of indescribable bliss. '_Ok,'_ she beeped in response, and let herself roll back into the velvety white waves of his thick coat. They both closed their eyes, and as Sphere laid there in the protective folds of his fur, she thought to herself, _It's nice to have a friend who understands you, _before drifting off to sleep, something she never knew she was even able to do…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, especially if you have any suggestions for future fics :)<p> 


End file.
